You are my Sunshine
by Smile4the-World
Summary: This is a parody song of You are my Sunshine, so I hope you enjoy


**Sorta follows the tune of 'You are my sunshine', anyways I always wanted to do this so here you go and I don't own the song**

* * *

 **You are my sunshine**

 **My only sunshine**

A silver haired boy was running through the streets while yelling extreme in the bright sun.

 **You make me happy when skies are gray**

He stopped when he saw a small brown haired kid crying and gave him a big hug.

 **You never know dear how much I love you**

The small kid smiled through his tears and laughed at his exuberance.

 **Please don't take my smiling sunshine away.**

The tall silver head kid put the small brown eyed child on his back and continue to run towards his destination, the small brown haired boy yelled the whole way from the silver head extremeness.

 **You are my storm now**

 **My only storm now**

A furious looking kid was glaring at everything that looked at him while smoking in the storm.

 **You make me happy when my days are gray**

He spot a small kid looking down and immediately went to his side and was fretting over him.

 **You never know dear how much I love you**

The kid smiled at the gray eyed person for his worry over him.

 **Please don't take my strong storm away**

They walked back together and the silver hair child trying to find out if anyone had hurt him.

 **You are my rain now**

 **My only rain now**

A brown eyed boy was walking home from baseball practice in the rain with a smile on his face.

 **You shelter me when my days are gray**

In front of him he saw a spiky brown haired kid being teased, he narrowed his eyes and put his arm over his shoulder. The bullies walked away when they saw him.

 **You never know dear how much I love you**

The kid smiled in thanks, but then got dragged away to a sushi shop.

 **Please don't take my happy rain away**

A towel fell on his head and a callous hand rubbed his hair dry from the rain and laughed at his jokes.

 **You are my lightning**

 **My only lightning**

A small black haired boy was swinging his feet on the chair while it was thundering outside.

 **You keep me happy when days are gray**

He turned to see the door open and see the brown haired kid crying silently, he had cuts and bruises.

 **You never know dear how much I love you**

He ran towards him and climbed on his shoulders and said that since he's mighty he will protect his minion. The brown haired kid smiled at the little boy exaggeration.

 **Please don't take my childish lighting away**

The small child got some grape lollipops in thanks for his braveness and the curly haired baby gave his minion a piece of candy in return.

 **You are my cloud now**

 **My only cloud now**

A stoic kid was patrolling the area on a cloudy day to find any stranglers.

 **You protect me when things are gray**

He spots a group of thugs pushing around a child in the middle, he spots fluffy brown hair and becomes angry.

 **You never know dear how much I love you**

After the one sided fight the angered kid finally simmered down as he looked at the brown haired kid wounds. The smaller child smiled in appreciation for protecting him.

 **Please don't take my fierce cloud away**

The silver eyed child dragged the small herbivore to the nurse office to check on his wounds.

 **They are my mist now**

 **My only mist now**

Two children with pineapple hair styles were walking towards a rundown building on a misty day.

 **They shield me when days grow gray**

When entered they spot a some tending to their wounds and a small child in the middle of the room bleeding from the head, the thugs didn't know what hit them.

 **You never know dear how much I love them**

When the child looks up he and sees them he smiles at them for rescuing him. Despite the bodies that surrounds the room.

 **Please don't take my cunning mist away**

The girl carefully untie him, while the boy looks for any deep wounds.

 **He is my tutor**

 **My crazy tutor**

A small child with a chameleon on his shoulder leaped from roof on a sunny day.

 **He had train me when I was weak**

He was chasing a small brown haired kid with his gun. He spotted a small dot going towards his student direction.

 **You never know sir how much I love you**

The student intuition sensed something and when he looked up he saw two gun bullets crash against each other and another shot was fired away from him.

 **Please don't take my sneaky tutor away**

He smiled in his tutor direction, but quickly ran faster as the tutor shot more bullets at his feet.

 **He is our sky now**

 **Our only sky now**

A small boy walked alone on the road.

 **He makes us happy when we are gray**

He rekindle a new spark in the sun.

He became the storm friend.

He saved the rain from suicide.

He gave the lightning a place to call home.

He wasn't frightened of the cloud.

He gave the mist a family.

He gave his tutor a new found hope.

 **You never know dear how much we love him**

They walked beside him smiling brighter than before they had met the sky.

 **Please don't take our beautiful sky away**

They smiled at him and he smiled right back at them.

 **Please don't take Our sky away**

No one is going to take their sky away from them without a fight.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **We are a family**

 **A crazy family**

Even when they're grown they still act like children and their favorite toys.

 **We may get on each other nerves**

They always fight and argue over the most simplest of things.

 **But we know dear how much we love them**

Yet when danger lurks around the corner they know that they have each other's backs through and through.

 **Please don't break this happy family**

Sure they may fight each other and throw a punch or two but what family doesn't do that? They are a family that can argue, cry and pout, about anything in the world but they all sit around the same dinner table under one roof sharing the same sky. So don't try breaking this beautiful family away from each other, they will fight and eventually win no matter what.

 **So don't even try to break us apart**


End file.
